When Three Worlds Collide
by FashionLuver98
Summary: 3 normal teenage school girls picked the wrong day to watch TV. Will they help Jake and Izzy to get together? I know sucky summary. I do not own the image.
1. Three Worlds Meeting

Me: Hey guys heres the surprise! Read it and find out what its about.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP or J and V(You'll find out what i mean) but i do own myself. I also dont own Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

On the mainland lived three very different girls living three different lives and living in three different places. But one Saturday fate would bring them together.

With girl 1:

Mom: We'll be home soon, we're going to dinner. Remember to feed the animals. And take your shower.

Girl 1: Ok, have fun.

Mom: Love you.

Girl 1: Love you.

After "Mom" and Stepfather left to go to dinner the girl started reading her book she got at Barnes & Noble. After awhile she got bored and started taking her shower and she sang "Complicated" By Avril Lavigne.

Girl 1:Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back

Like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're someone else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

When she was done with her shower she decided to watch her favorite show, 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates'. But when she went up to turn up the volume on the TV it sucked her in.

With girl 2:

Girl 2 had just gotten home from school. She was upset because she had a bad school day. She sat down in front of the TV watching, "Jake and the Neverland Pirates" but a few minutes later it sucked her in.

With girl 3:

Girl 3 sat down at her computer watching YouTube Jake and the Neverland pirates when suddenly it sucked her in just like it had to the 2 other girls.

With the girls:

A few hours later the girls woke up.

Girl 3: Where am I?

Girl 2 You mean Where are WE?

Girl 1: do you guys feel weird all of a sudden?

The two other girls shook their heads.

Girl 1: Ok thats just me then. As always...

Girl 3: I'm Victoria.

Girl 2: I'm Jenny.

Girl 1: I'm Christine. Nice to meet you.

Jenny:*whispers* Wait, we are in Neverland.

Victoria and Christine: Neverland? How did we get to Neverland?

Jenny: You know about Neverland?

Victoria: Jake and the Neverland pirates is my favorite show.

Christine: Mine too. How did we get here?!

Victoria: I don't know-

Victoria was interrupted by 2 dogs barking.

Christine: Quarterback?!

A small brown and gray yorkie with a bandana around his neck and a bow leg came running to Christine.

Christine: What in the world are you doing here Boy?

Jenny: Look!

Jenny was pointing to Patch from Jake and the Neverland pirates.

Jenny: Its Patch!

Victoria: Patch could you show us somewhere to stay for the night?

Patch barked in confirmation and off he lead them to place to sleep.

Me: That was short because it was Chapter 1 i hope ya'll enjoyed I'll see ya'll tomorrow maybe.


	2. Planning

Me: Hey guys heres Chapter 2! Ok so i got good news. My mom said that when i finish my chores and homework i can get on my laptop and Ipad even before she gets home. So YAY! Anyway lets go.

To Victoria: You'll have to wait and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP, Victoria or Jenny. I do own myself and Quarterback.

Patch had lead the girls to Jake,Izzy,Cubby,and Skully's hideout.

Izzy: Patch what are you up to silly boy?

Patch barked, telling Izzy about the girls.

Izzy: Oh hello!

All three girls: Hello!

Well Jenny and Christine said "Hello" but Victoria just stood there fangirling over Izzy.

Victoria: OhmygoodnessitsIzzyicantbelieveimmeetingIzzy,IthinkofyouasmysisterbecauseIhavetwobrothersandyouaresocool-

She was saying "Oh my goodness its Izzy I can't believe I'm meeting Izzy I think of you as my sister because i have two brothers and you are so cool-"

Jenny ended up just covering Victoria's mouth with her hand.

Quarterback aka QB, saw Skully's crackers and decided to eat them. Unfortunately Christine caught him.

Christine: Quarterback no! You know you're not supposed to eat people food!*picks up QB*

Jenny: Why is he not allowed to eat People food?

Christine: When my Mom and my stepdad got him,he was messy,fat,itchy,and sick. You can't even tell he was ever like that now. Poor buddy he's going blind and deaf because he's so old.

Victoria: How old is he?

Christine: 14 years old people years and over 100 in dog years.

Cubby: Hey Izzy whats going on?

Izzy: Patch found some girls and they appear to be lost.

Jake: Hey Izz.

Izzy: Hey Jake.

Christine: *eyes widen*Will you excuse us for just a second?

Christine dragged Victoria and Jenny behind a tree to talk.

Jenny: What gives?

Christine: Think about it. Jake and Izzy are just friends with benefits right now if we can get them together- wait please tell me you want them together?(me: For those who don't know what "Friends with Benfits" means they are friends who flirt with each other but aren't together as a couple)

Victoria: Jizzy forever!

Jenny and Christine: Shhhh!

Victoria: Sorry...

Christine: My point is if we can get them together our dreams of Jizzy will come true.

Victoria got excited again and Jenny and Christine just looked at her like"What are you doing?"

Meanwhile with Jake,Izzy,Cubby and Skully.

Skully: Crackers the dog tried eat my crackers!

Izzy: Oh Skully, you have plenty more crackers.

Jake: Izzy's right Skully, you do have a lot more crackers around here somewhere.

Cubby: Of course you agree with her, you lo- hey!

Jake had put Cubby in a headlock to make him be quiet. The girls came back from their talk and saw what Jake was doing to Cubby, so they laughed. None of them knew two someones was watching them.

With mysterious person 1:

?: Jake you will be mine.

With mysterious person 2:

?: I see Jake and his puny crew have made some friends, but not for long.

Me: Oh cliffhanger! Sorry it was short and hopefully i got Victoria and Jenny right in this. I gtg see ya'll tomorrow!


	3. Everything is Wrong

Me: Hey guys I'm getting better so anyway heres chapter three ya'll have been waiting for. Two more things. First this will be short and second I'm rewriting the Jizzy fairytale story thing... Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP and I never will. I dont own Victoria and Jenny or the song from Barbie and the Diamond Castle I only own myself and Quarterback.

With Christine, Jenny and Victoria:

Victoria: We know the plan right? Jenny you will handle Jake, I will handle Izzy and Christine... Don't touch anything.

Christine: Hey! I'm not that bad. At least I'm not Big mayo.

Both: Huh?!

Christine: Some guy in my science class, he's not allowed anywhere near computers because if he touches it, it automatically messes up.

Both: Ohhhhhhh...

Later with Jake and Jenny:(me: Theres a reason i put her with jake, they both start with J)

Jenny: Hello Jake, May I talk to you for a moment?

Jake: Sure, Which one are you?

Jenny: Jenny. I am just going to be blunt about this but... How do you feel about Izzy?(me: Jenny i kinda did a British accent while i typed this)

Jake: Why are you asking that?

Jenny: Just wondering?

They were then interrupted by a loud sound.

With Izzy and Victoria:

Victoria: HiIzzyijustwanttoaskdoyoulikeJake-

Izzy: What?! Why would you just ask that?

Victoria: Because you belong together.

Suddenly though a loud noise was made from somewhere and came running in was Christine holding her ears.

Christine:THESE ARE SO LOUD FOR MY LITTLE EARS!

Victoria: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Christine: I DIDNT TOUCH ANYTHING!

Later:

Skully: Everyone ok?!

Everyone said yes except Izzy,Christine,Jenny,and Victoria.

Cubby: Wheres the girls?!

Skully: Ok boys we split up and cover the island for the girls, GO!

Cubby: Jake get up dude!

Jake looked lovesick?

Skully: Whats with you?

Cubby: I know that look. Stormy used the mermaid song on me and thats what i looked like. Marina did this i know she did. We need to go find the girls without him till we can snap him out of the mermaids song trance!

Meanwhile with the girls:

Jenny: Where are we?

Izzy: I have no idea.

Victoria: Anyone know any good songs?

Christine: Oh pick me pick me!

Victoria: Yes Christine?

Christine: Two voices, one song? But we can make it four voices, one song?

Jenny: I like it.

Izzy and Victoria: It's so rare to find a friend like you

Christine and Jenny: Somehow when you're around, the sky is always blue

Izzy and Victoria: The way we talk, the things you say

Christine and Jenny: The way you make it all ok

Izzy and Victoria: And how you know, all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway!

All of us: If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring, wherever you go in this world I'll come along!

Together we dream the same dream.

Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me.

Oh ooh oh.

Four voices, one song.

And anywhere you are,

you know I'll be around.

And when you call my name,

I'll listen for the sound!

Izzy and Victoria:If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring.

Christine and Jenny: Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along!

All of us :Together we dream the same dream.

Forever I'm here you,

you're here for me.

Oh ooh oh.

Four voices, one song.

Oh ooh oh.

Four voices, one song!

Meanwhile back with the boys:

Cubby: Anything yet?

Skully: No, where could they be?!

Me: Yes where can the girls be? And whats wrong with Jake, will he be back to normal? Thanks for reading this chapter I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

Me: hey guys happy MLK day! For those who dont live in the US. MLK is Martin Luther King Jr. A black guy(I'm not racist!)who made the blacks free to be equal like the I'm better but i have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm postponing When three worlds collide. The goid news though is that i will be uploading something tomorrow so yeah bye see ya'll tomorrow!

To Jenny: I love it. The reason i cant style my hair is because its a pixie cut.


End file.
